List of Student Groups
There are always new CS clubs at Yale being started. Email dsac@yale.edu with your group's email, any relevant URLs (e.g. Facebook, website), and a blurb to have your group added to the list! Code4Good * Email: code4good@yale.edu * Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/yalecode4good * Website: http://yalecode4good.org/ (coming soon) Code4Good is a student organization focused on creating positive impact through intentional applications of technology for social good. We have several technical teams that work on projects for non-profits and other public agencies throughout the year, which is our bread and butter. We also coordinate social-good final project options in technical courses, have run a Civic Hacking Track with YHack, host speakers from the tech-for-good scene, help advertise and run social impact job and internship opportunities for techies, and more. Email us to learn more and join our panlist! Code Haven * Email: codehavenyale@gmail.com * Website: codehavenyale.com * FB page: https://www.facebook.com/CodeHavenYale Code Haven is a student organization that teaches New Haven middle school students introductory computer science and coding. Our mission: to inclusively increase access to computer science among middle school students, regardless of previous interest. Every week, Code Haven mentors teach computing lessons at several schools in the New Haven district, engaging the students with online lessons, group activities, and class-wide demonstrations. This year, we are using MIT App Inventor to teach in 7 classrooms across 5 schools, reaching over 120 students. Code Haven also runs events related to computer science education to promote its mission outside the classroom, such as TeachTech, our conference for K-8 educators interested in teaching CS in Fall 2017, and an upcoming project fair for students to display their apps. FLOAT * Email: floatyale@gmail.com * Website: http://yalewics.com/ The Float community is a Women in CS (WiCS) student group consisting of students from different majors with a shared interest in Computer Science. Our primary goal is to provide a network for Yale women and gender minorities in Computer Science in order to promote success both during their time at Yale and beyond. Members in our community share an exciting journey of being part of the “CS family” through both our formal and informal social events that range from co-hosting workshops with companies to crashing a party together during reading break. Members of our community gain experience in leadership and teamwork by taking initiatives and acting on their ideas. Since it was founded ~5 years ago, Float has seen friendships and camaraderie extend well beyond classrooms and become an important part of our alumni’s personal lives. SheCode * Email: shecodeatyale@gmail.com * Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/SheCodeatYale/ Since 2015, SheCode has partnered with Yale Pathways to teach introductory programming skills to New Haven middle school and high school girls. We aim to lower the initial intimidation barrier of computer science and create a supportive environment where students of all backgrounds can learn, collaborate, and create something incredible. Each semester, SheCode teaches 3-4 workshops in introductory computer science (using either Python or Scratch and HTML/CSS programming languages) to approximately 50 middle and high school girls from local New Haven Schools." Yale Computer Society * Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/yalecompsociety * Website: http://yalecompsociety.org/ * Email: yalecomputersociety@gmail.com Yale Computer Society exists to serve the growing community of Yale students interested in tech and entrepreneurship. We work hard to help expand this community and the opportunities available to it by holding a diverse range of talks, workshops and other events. As a society, we strive to be a medium of personal and professional growth for our members. YHack * Email: team@yhack.org * Website: www.yhack.org The YHack team organizes the biggest tech event on campus: YHack, Yale's annual hackathon. YHack attracts over 1,000 of North America's best technical minds to Yale for a weekend of entrepreneurship, creation, and innovation. To make this possible, the YHack team collects sponsorship from corporate partners like Google and Facebook, organizes transport for over a thousand undergrads, and manages logistical challenges of a giant event. The YHack team also organizes CodeBoola, a one-day "learnathon" for high school students to learn fundamental computer science concepts. The team is agile, flat, and flexible like a startup - what you contribute is more important than your title. If you're interested in entrepreneurship, marketing, design, or the tech industry, the YHack team has spots for you! Joining is a great way to build leadership experience because even new members get very large responsibilities. No CS experience necessary; most members do no programming and many have never coded in their lives.